<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Homestead - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 9 by TheCrownless2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919957">The Homestead - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2'>TheCrownless2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur thinks about Micah, Brothers, Emerald ranch, Heavy Drinking, High Honor Arthur Morgan, John Marston - Freeform, John and Arhur are in danger, John and Arthur are dorks, John and Arthur get in way over their heads, John and Arthur team up, M/M, Outlaws, Pig farm, Possible Spoilers, RDR2, Strangers, Swearing, implied brother/sister romantic relationship, odd couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:59:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to rob a homestead leads Arthur and John into a dangerous situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Homestead - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Possible spoilers for an encounter near Emerald Ranch, anyone who hasn't been there yet, be warned 🤷🏻♀️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>The Seal Brown Thoroughbred and Piebald Tabiano Halfbred heaved with each stride their legs took. The heavy pounding of their hooves as the two mares galloped down the beaten trails. Both mares tossing their heads and chomping at the bit as they snorted and whinnied.</p>
<p>John's mare, Rachel kept letting out happy little bucks every now and then, it was clear the horse and rider were happy to be out. Arthur and his Halfbred mare also enjoyed the wind on their faces though the change of scenery wasn't enough to distract Arthur from who he left back at camp.</p>
<p>"Tell me again how you found these people, John!?"</p>
<p>"I passed by them during my travels and they invited me inside saying I looked like I needed a rest and some food. Like I said, they are nice...but there is something about them that I can't quite explain..you'll see. We're almost there."</p>
<p>John nudged his horse into a faster gallop as they rode down the path that led into a small forest where the house was slightly hidden at the bottom of a hill. The yard looked as if no one kept it clean as the small shelters were falling apart and the fences were broken and snapped by deer and other animals passing by. By first glance it looked to be an abandoned pig farm that went out of business years ago as the owners failed to keep up with the work.</p>
<p>"This is it. " Whispered John as he slowed his horse into a walk." I don't think they're home so let's hurry up. "</p>
<p>Arthur studied the place with a raised brow. Staying alert yet losing hope that John would deliver his promise as seeing that the farm was run down and it appeared to be out of use for some time. At first glance Arthur didn't even see any pigs. The man let out a gentle groan in protest as he dismounted his mare.</p>
<p>There was a faint flicker of light coming from inside the windows of the old house, barely noticeable through the setting sun at dusk as it still shone bright enough to cast an eerie lighting on this odd house. Arthur's heart sank as he started to get a bad vibe from the place.</p>
<p>"Not home? Marston I don't think anyone's been home fer a number of years.. are you sur-" Before the younger could finish, the front door cracked open and standing before the two was a larger man and slender beautiful woman with long hair tied up in a neat braid, the man wore only overalls with no shirt, larger build and clean shaven. The pair had their arms around each other as the man's features changed to a welcoming smile though his eyes betrayed his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Hello. You're back so soon?" the woman chuckled softly with a queer smile." And I see you brought a friend, the more the merrier.</p>
<p>You two look starving!, come in. dinner is almost ready."</p>
<p>Arthur turned to face John with an unamused expression while he lowered his hat to mask his gaze."What's this now? I thought yous said they ain't home." Morgan scoffed at his gang member from under the rim of his hat before stepping closer beside John, hiding his pistol behind his back in case these two were hostile.</p>
<p>"Shit." John muttered to himself as he smiled briefly at the woman." Uh...sure." He leaned in closer to Arthur to whisper," I'll distract them while you find the money."</p>
<p>"Come on in, dinner is lookin' reaall nice" The larger man teased as he ran a stray hand down the woman's backside causing her to startle but she quickly recovered with a smile, then lightly pushing her lover in the doorway as he walked inside.</p>
<p>"Where's the money?... John?.." Marston was already following the strange couple into their house, suddenly things felt uncertain and something was screaming at Arthur to turn back. At this point John ignored Arthur and let the younger outlaw handle the task he was assigned. Arthur placed the pistol in his holster before following his accomplice. "Ahh shit, This ain't right.. "</p>
<p>The woman went to the kitchen to make dinner while she smiled at John," I don't think we were properly introduced. The name's Tammy, and this handsome fella is Bray. "</p>
<p>"Nice .. to meet you. " huffed John while he took a seat at the table, glaring at Arthur to make sure he wasn't seen.</p>
<p>"It's a good thing I got dressed up, isn't that right, honey? We are going to have so much fun, huh boys?" Teased the woman with a seductive chuckle.</p>
<p>Arthur was the last to enter, glancing around at the house as the man distinctively checked his surroundings. Not really paying attention to the conversation at the table. This place was eerie, had an odd smell, the lights flickered and the trees outside groaned and creaked in the wind. It felt as though John and Arthur were now left to fend for themselves as there was no one out there that could hear them. This felt wrong.</p>
<p>At a quick glance Arthur couldn't find any indication of a hidden stash, the man began to back towards the living room that only had a few pieces of furniture, which was expected for someone living in the conditions this couple were in.</p>
<p>Tammy glared at Arthur with a raised brow, noticing he was paying too much attention to the layout of the home more than herself and Bray, and she resented that." Come over here, cowboy. You look like you could use a drink. " she slowly approached Arthur, tracing her fingertips along his shoulder, noticing he was slow in response as he turned away from her to get distance between them." Hmm, looks like we have a dreamer. Mind's lost in the clouds, huh?"</p>
<p>"What?" At first Arthur didn't even realize Tammy was speaking to him let alone traced a stray hand along his shoulder, Arthur raised a brow as his gaze met the woman's.</p>
<p>The younger outlaw couldn't erase his thoughts of a certain criminal back at camp, the way he spoke to him before Arthur left, his quiet gestures and out of character calmness towards Arthur made his heart flutter like a love struck school girl. His unique way of expressing himself, even the way he loses it when it comes to raiding and stealing. Yes Arthur was thinking about Micah.</p>
<p>The man allowed a smile to escape beyond his serious expression and narrowed gaze, showing Tammy a softer side to him telling her he is vulnerable.</p>
<p>"Hey good lookin, why don't you bring that man on over here so I ain't the only one enjoyin' your cookin' And then, we can head on upstairs now why don't we?" Bray gave a subtle wink at John who was trying desperately to keep Bray from catching on to their plans, little did the outlaws know the Aberdeen's were doing the same.</p>
<p>"Dinners gettin' cold...Aint that right princess?" The larger man's tone changed significantly as his lips curled to a smirk.</p>
<p>The woman nudged Arthur towards the table, sitting him down on the chair as she smiled at him." You two can rest here for as long as you want. We don't mind, right, Bray?" She chuckled softly as she gave them their food, placing a cup for each of the strangers as she glared at John with a smirk, placing a beer bottle on the table.</p>
<p>"Is that the good stuff, honey?" Bray egged on with a subtle laugh.</p>
<p>"Sure is, sweetie pie." The woman chuckled softly while she poured the drink into Arthur and John's glass."come on, have a taste."</p>
<p>John glared at Arthur with a raised brow, taking a small sip of the liquid before he quickly slammed the cup back down on the table as he gagged slightly at the strong taste, he wasn't sure what kind of drink it was, he hadn't tasted anything like it before. He instantly felt dizzy as the room around him started to spin which made him sway slightly.." What..the hell is that?!"</p>
<p>"That's an old Aberdeen home recipe, that one right there is an 1894" The larger man teased as he gave a subtle purr towards Tammy who came to sit down on Bray's lap. The man caressed the woman.</p>
<p>Arthur glared at the two with wide eyes and puzzled expression. John's reaction concerned Arthur but then again, the food even seemed to have its own tasteless flavour so Arthur assumed that the old family recipe wasn't actually all that good. The man now looked to Tammy with a raised brow watching as John swayed subtly but it was enough for Arthur to notice.</p>
<p>"Are you sure this recipe is safe?.." Arthur looked to Tammy once again, but this time with concern.</p>
<p>"Of course it is!" Tammy chimed in.</p>
<p>"This recipe has been with our family for years, Ma and Pa taught it to use when we were just youngins, ain't that right princess?" Bray gave Tammy a peck on her cheek.</p>
<p>"Mmh hmm."</p>
<p>"Wait, you two are-" John felt so out of it that he couldn't finish his sentence, he started gagging again as he picked up his glass to try another drink.</p>
<p>"What kind of strange conspiracy did I just walk into?" Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose as his gaze darted to John, Bray then Tammy again, things started to become more uncertain and Arthur was getting worried, he wanted to leave, something in him was screaming to leave, but he couldn't leave John nor could he carry him out. The man began to panic.</p>
<p>"It's alright now, take a drink why don't you? We mean no harm, Ain't that right Honeypie?"</p>
<p>"That's right. Now, just relax, cowboy. Here, take a drink, it'll help settle your nerves. " Tammy replied with a seductive tone while she stood from Bray's lap and moved over to Arthur. She stood behind his chair as she gave him the glass cup, enticing him to drink it.</p>
<p>The younger outlaw watched as Tammy stepped closer, raising a brow and slightly raising his hands in defence. "I-I don't think-"</p>
<p>"Who can go wrong with a good 1894!?" Bray taunted.</p>
<p>"Try it. I thought I had a man here, not a boy. Loosen up, have some fun!" The woman forced the glass in Arthur's hand with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Arthur looked at the two, that feeling, that looming feeling telling Arthur to leave crept into his mind again. The man turned to John, who was still swaying but he seemed to loosen up a bit and overcome his gagging reflex, perhaps Arthur was just making this up and John really just didn't like the taste of anything stranger than your trusted whisky or moonshine.</p>
<p>"Ahh, What the hell" Arthur finally spoke up before taking the cup and chugging almost all its contents. Curiosity will be Arhur's downfall. The man became light headed but an uncomfortable soreness roared through his skull. The room became disoriented and Arthur could no longer control his actions. "What the fu-" Arthur began to cough at the taste. "It feels like someone's stabbing me in the head" Groaned Arthur. The man closed his eyes to try and control these intense feelings.</p>
<p>John decided to take another drink, this time consuming almost all the contents in the cup. He instantly realized that was a mistake as he felt his body go numb and the room around him started to go black, he couldn't move or speak, the voices around him started to fade as he heard Arthur briefly try to wake him up but it didn't work. John soon passed out lying his head down on the table, unaware of what happened after that.</p>
<p>"John?...John!! Oh shit!" Arthur nudged John in a final attempt to wake him up, but the outlaw was unresponsive. Arthur then tried to stand in the hopes of escaping but quickly his body grew weak and his vision got blurry causing him to fall back on his seat, soon the man couldn't even distinguish his surroundings and his mind went black, as a reaction the man attempted to call out for Micah but that was only a delusion as he felt his head hit the table.</p>
<p>Soon the Voices grew silent as Arthur's eyes grew heavy, he tried not to close them but the feeling was too strong. Before Arthur passed out he heard Bray and Tammy laughing, Morgan could only make out a few words they said before shutting his eyes and letting the drug take him.</p>
<p>"Oh, about time, take whatever cash he has on 'Im and put it behind momma."</p>
<p>......</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>
  <b>Keep and eye out for part 10 ;)</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>End note: Only John will gag over a drink then drink it again thinking the second time would be better xDD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>